


The Dream Casino

by caesarino_paperino, InkChi, NoraStarFall



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarino_paperino/pseuds/caesarino_paperino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkChi/pseuds/InkChi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraStarFall/pseuds/NoraStarFall
Summary: hi hi hello!! tis i, kima! me and some very pogchamp friends made up a casino au and wanted to write it. also i suck at writing so please don't mind that. also sorry that this is so short lmao its just an intro not a chapter. we don't know how casinos work as well so uh yeah enpifdogifalso if enough people like this we will make an x reader bb.our instagrams:Kima: @kima_wasnt_hereNora: @norastarfallInk: @sleepy_kin
Relationships: maybe dnf
Kudos: 1





	The Dream Casino

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hello!! tis i, kima! me and some very pogchamp friends made up a casino au and wanted to write it. also i suck at writing so please don't mind that. also sorry that this is so short lmao its just an intro not a chapter. we don't know how casinos work as well so uh yeah enpifdogif  
> also if enough people like this we will make an x reader bb.  
> our instagrams:  
> Kima: @kima_wasnt_here  
> Nora: @norastarfall  
> Ink: @sleepy_kin

Loud music blasts through the walls, bright lights shining with a welcoming glow. Footsteps ring throughout the large halls with loud chattering and clinking. The bartender flirts with the women whilst a tall man with a buff stature sips his drink with gusto. The casino is lively and full of colorful people. A voice rings over the speaker alerting the customers and staff that the casino will soon be closing. People start filling out the building left and right with some only stopping to cash out their winnings. All is quiet and all is good. The stripper climbs down from the pole. The dealers cleans scattered cards and shuffles them back into the deck. The waiters bring the dishes and cups to the back for the cooks to clean. And the body guards change out of their uniforms. A dirty blonde young man waves his workers goodbye before locking up the casino.

The casino now sits quiet and empty.


End file.
